


Elígeme a mí

by Jackson_J



Category: the GazettE
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 04:16:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9106264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackson_J/pseuds/Jackson_J
Summary: Eran rivales que buscaban alcanzar un mismo objetivo, una meta que jamás de los jamases pensaron proponerse: el corazón de Kai.Oh, malditas apuestas.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ¿A quién elegirá Kai?

Cuatro hombres se miraban entre sí. El ambiente pesado que se había creado en la sala hace rato le daba escalofríos al segundo guitarrista, quien se mantenía bien alejado de los otros tres. Eran rivales que buscaban alcanzar un mismo objetivo, una meta que jamás de los jamases pensaron proponerse: el corazón de Kai.  
Ruki observó a Reita, este miró hacia Uruha, y, por último, Aoi les dedicó una mirada preocupada a cada uno. Sí, él estaba inquieto. Aquello, si bien recordaba, había empezado como una apuesta de esas noches de borrachera; pero esta vez sí se acordaron del asunto pendiente nada más levantarse al día siguiente con un inmenso dolor de cabeza y desplomados por cualquier sitio de la casa del bajista.   
Mientras Uruha andaba perdido en sus propios pensamientos, Ruki levantó las manos para después sacudirlas en el aire bruscamente, llamando la atención de todos los presentes.  
—¿Estamos bien de la cabeza? —preguntó con los ojos entrecerrados—. Venga, es Kai. ¿Cómo se va a fijar en sus propios compañeros?  
—Realmente te preocupa eso —comentó Reita rascándose la nariz que casi nunca enseñaba—. La verdad es que sí es todo un reto... ¡Se trata de Kai!  
—Kai el que no se calla, Kai el trabajador, Kai el que nos prepara la comida, Kai el sargento, Kai el líder, Kai, Kai... ¡Já, Kai!  
—Os vais a volver locos con esto —Aoi hizo ademán de coger el paquete de cigarrillos que estaba encima de la pequeña mesa de madera. Por ese día controlaría su vicio.  
—Yo... —el castaño suspiró—. Yo ya me volví loco ayer.  
—Y tanto. Un poco más y te da un paro después de ver el vídeo —le dijo Reita con una sonrisa burlona. Exacto, dicho bajista ebrio había grabado la idea de la apuesta junto al juramento de la misma. En ella se incluía Ruki, Uruha, Reita e incluso Aoi, aunque a él no parecía importarle en absoluto lo que estuviese pasando.  
—Enamorar a Kai... Ahora que lo pienso, es casi imposible.  
—No creo que enamorar sea la palabra correcta. Eso sería un poco loco tratándose de nosotros —objetó el guitarrista líder mientras se acomodaba mejor en el sofá, tal vez incómodo con la situación o con sus propias palabras—. Digamos que solo debería elegir a alguien; por ejemplo, para una cita y cosas así.  
—Y el premio es...  
—Kai elegirá a uno y los perdedores deberán hacer todo lo que el ganador quiera durante una semana —informó Ruki como un autómata, frotándose la frente.  
—¿Y si no elige a nadie? —preguntó el bajista.  
—Bueno, habremos pasado una semana haciendo cursilerías para llamar la atención del líder.  
Suspiraron.

 

Ruki se detuvo frente a la puerta que daba a la sala de ensayos. La gira por Japón al fin había finalizado; sin embargo, todavía tenían que seguir ensayando. Con su libreta llena de letras para las siguientes canciones y algún que otro dibujito de sus momentos de aburrimiento, abrió la puerta y saludó a Kai, quien le respondió con un leve movimiento de mano y una gran sonrisa. A Ruki ya no le sorprendía que aquel baterista fuese tan buen madrugador, pues la gran mayoría de las veces solía llegar media hora más temprano al estudio, o como mucho una hora. A diferencia de los otros días, que parecían alegres y enérgicas mañanas, ambos sostuvieron el silencio. El vocalista le lanzaba miradas furtivas cada vez que podía, pero cuando miraba hacia otro lado, Kai le echaba un vistazo, preocupado.  
—Ruki, ¿estás bien?  
Este alzó la barbilla en cuanto lo escuchó. Luego se aclaró la garganta y decidió responderle.  
—Oh, sí. ¿No han llegado los demás?  
—No —contestó Kai—. Estarán a punto de llegar.  
Ante la respuesta del líder, Ruki asintió y siguió contemplando la libreta que tenía en sus manos mientras movía la pierna nerviosamente.   
—Oye, ¿qué puedo añadirle al final de esta canción? —Preguntó el vocalista tendiéndole la pequeña libreta—. ¿Se te ocurre algo?  
Kai sonrió y se sentó en el sofá, justo a su lado. Ruki observó su expresión pensativa —gesto en el que no reparaba casi nunca— y le dio la impresión de que estaba preocupándose demasiado en la continuación de la letra solo porque se lo había pedido él. A Kai, por algún extraño motivo que Ruki adoraba, le era difícil negarle cualquier cosa al vocalista. Punto a favor para él. «—¿Qué demonios tengo que hacer para ganar la apuesta? Realmente quiero tener tres sirvientes... Sería genial».  
—Daré una idea —habló por fin, sacando al vocalista de su trance—. Creo que quedaría bien esta parte en inglés, ¿no?  
Frunció los labios, aprobando aquella propuesta con un susurro.   
»No se me ocurre nada más. —Kai le devolvió la libreta y se rascó la nuca. Una sonrisa de disculpa se dibujó en sus labios y a causa de ello se le notaron todavía más los hoyuelos junto con las finas arrugas de los ojos. «—Es una pena que cabreado no luzcas igual», quiso decirle Ruki para hacer la gracia. No obstante, se retractó y cerró la boca de nuevo. Había preferido permanecer alejado de ese tipo de comentarios. No quería arruinar el buen ambiente, pues casi nunca lo hacía y esta no sería una excepción.  
Realmente quería añadir algo; sin embargo, fue acallado por Reita, quien había entrado a la sala antes que Uruha.  
—¡Hey, líder! —exclamó el bajista, sonriente. Kai enarcó una ceja por el saludo mañanero tan entusiasmado.  
—Buenos días, Reita —dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa—; buenos días, Uruha.  
El guitarrista solamente atinó a mover lentamente la mano mientras se quitaba la bufanda que le tapaba mitad de la cara. Ignoró el hecho de que su amigo, Reita, ya empezaba a actuar. Y tal vez —solo tal vez— también lo hubiese hecho Ruki.  
Aoi, como la mayoría de las veces, llegó el último al edificio. Raro no era en él. Le tomaba tiempo despertarse, tanto que incluso una hora después del ensayo salía de allí con los ojos medio caídos, a punto de tirarse al suelo y dormirse. Comenzaron la práctica con los instrumentos, y mientras ocurría, nuevas ideas para canciones llegaban a la mente del vocalista.

 

Al líder poco le faltó para empezar a gritos y que incluso Amaterasu lo escuchara desde el quinto cielo. Una vez más en el día, atontado, paró en seco ante lo que sus ojos le permitían ver. Se acercó a su batería y al sujeto que, aparentemente, estaba limpiando los atriles de la misma.   
Poco tiempo después, una voz involuntariamente penetrante y escalofriante logró llamar la absoluta atención del bajista.  
—Reita, ¿se puede saber qué estás haciendo?  
—Pues esto —vaciló por unos instantes—; limpiar la batería.  
Kai alzó las cejas, repasando profundamente el estado de su instrumento favorito.  
—Limpiar... —repitió para luego humedecer sus labios, ya que se habían secado de golpe—. Oye, no estarás planeando otra broma de las tuyas, ¿no? Porque si es así...  
—¡Qué poca confianza!  
—Derramaste pegamento en el asiento, ¿verdad? —lo acusó, señalándolo—. ¿Estás destornillando los tornillos del atril?   
—Líder, solo limpio... Es una acción caritativa, un acto de buena fe. ¿Dónde ves lo malo, Kai?  
El aludido frunció el entrecejo sin poder creérselo todavía, queriendo reírse de aquellas palabras que salían de la garganta de Reita y las cuales sonaban a burla viniendo de él. Se aproximó y colocó suavemente la palma de la mano derecha en la frente del bajista.  
—No veo que tengas fiebre. —Afirmó tras unos segundos de incómodo silencio.  
—¡Kai!  
Este levantó levemente las manos y suspiró, rendido.  
—Está bien, está bien —murmuró dándose la vuelta para volver por donde había venido, aún aturdido. No se rompería la cabeza reflexionando sobre lo que acababa de pasar, pero si su batería resultaba dañada, haría llorar al bromista.  
El que continuaba sentado en el suelo se rascó una mejilla, formando una sonrisa socarrona. «—Vaya, me has dado una idea para mi próxima broma...», pensó para sus adentros y siguió limpiando aquel preciado instrumento.

Los días pasaban y Reita no parecía querer separarse del líder. Este lo notaba, sí, pero no le daba mucha importancia. Al principio pensó en una broma por su parte, sin embargo, se había equivocado. No solo Reita se comportaba extraño con él, los demás también. Los demás; menos Aoi, lo cual hizo suspirar a Kai. Durante los ensayos, incluso fuera de ellos, podía percibir el olor a competitividad mezclarse con el sonido que creaban. Y fuera, se mezclaban con las conversaciones y acciones de cada uno. Reita parecía una especie de lapa andante, Ruki un niño que buscaba mimos, y pues Uruha no lo molestaba, pero sí habían acontecido cosas extrañas cuando estaban solos. Por ejemplo: de nuevo el guitarrista líder quería salir con él para hacer ejercicio por la tarde. Luego una mirada rara, una sonrisa todavía más extraña, un insignificante coqueteo que no pasaba desapercibido para nadie.   
No sabía qué pensar. ¿Qué diablos les ocurría?   
Kai quería comentárselo a Aoi por si él también había notado ese aire “insinuante” en los últimos días. Y cuando por fin aquel pelinegro y él estaban solos, alguien venía a fastidiar el momento o simplemente Aoi se excusaba y se iba, dejando al baterista con mil preguntas sin respuesta y un mosqueo de la altura de la Torre Eiffel.  
Todo era muy raro, tanto que lo hacía cabrear.  
El nivel de rareza aumentó cuando Ruki lo invitó a su casa. Nada más tocar el timbre y ver cómo Takanori le sujetaba la chaqueta y luego la colgaba en el perchero de la entrada con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, le hizo preguntarse a sí mismo por qué justo ahora sucedían ese tipo de cosas. Según Reita, eso lo hacía solo con él. Por suerte para un mosqueado Kai, no trataron más temas que las canciones, trabajo o actualidad, parándose un poco en las vidas personales de cada uno. Aquella tarde de un jueves fue tranquila, sin insinuaciones raras ni quebrantos de cabeza.   
Llegó el viernes, un ensayo diferente, el mismo problema, y para rematar, una invitación a la casa de Uruha. Si bien aceptó con gusto por la mera razón de que se trataba del guitarrista, lo primero que pensó fue en una tarde de videojuegos, ellos dos dejando a un lado las preocupaciones y madurez para divertirse como antaño. Mas no pasó nada de lo que se imaginaba cuando iba de camino al hogar del castaño.   
¿Cómo había terminado haciendo yoga en el salón con Uruha?  
Kai suspiró mientras observaba la flexibilidad del guitarrista líder, que aunque no estuviese a la altura de Reita, algo era algo.   
—De verdad, no sirvo para esto, Uruha. —Dijo masajeándose el hombro derecho, cansado.   
—No me di cuenta —susurró el más alto y luego sonrió sin dejar de estirarse—. Venga, no es tan difícil.  
—Si tú lo dices...  
No se movió ni un centímetro cuando un calor le invadió el rostro. Porque no tenía otro lugar interesante para observar, Kai acabó mirando fijamente la postura que realizaba el otro.   
Simplemente porque Uruha buscaba hacerse notar, terminó flexionado con las piernas extendidas, boca abajo, repartiendo el peso de su cuerpo entre ambas piernas, justo sin perder el equilibrio y con los brazos paralelos entre sí y sujetos a los tobillos. Sus mejillas sonrojadas por el trabajo al que su cuerpo era sometido, su boca entreabierta, sus labios humedecidos...  
Kai tragó saliva dejando de contemplar su trasero. Sí, lo hizo, realmente lo hizo. Uruha, orgulloso de lo que acababa de hacer, se acomodó y se puso de pie sin prestarle la más mínima atención al otro; porque de haberse dado cuenta de la reacción de Kai, probablemente hubiera puesto una expresión atónita que le duraría días quitarse del rostro. Cuando el baterista se fue calmando poco a poco, Uruha lo invitó a cenar con la excusa de ver una película. A Kai no le quedó más remedio que aceptar, pues Uruha imploraba de forma divertida e infantil pidiéndole no negarse. Kai regresó a su casa a las diez de la noche tras dos horas de carcajadas gracias a la película que el mismo baterista escogió.  
El sábado no hubo ensayo, tan solo un día de descanso para ellos. Nadie lo llamó, nadie vino a su casa y pensó que así debía ser por unos cuantos días más. Bueno, aquel pensamiento desapareció en un santiamén al recibir una llamada de Aoi el domingo por la mañana. Hacía tiempo que no conversaban con algo que no fuese trabajo, así que la idea le agradó demasiado y aceptó sin pensarlo dos veces. Porque sí, anhelaba poder hablar con Aoi, Yuu en tal caso.

—Una cosa que quería comentarte... —habló Kai, cambiando el tema inicial—. He notado que los chicos se comportan extraño conmigo. ¿Tú también lo notas?  
El pelinegro lo miró por varios segundos. ¿Debería contarle sobre la apuesta de la noche de borrachera? No, eso desmantelaría la excusa perfecta que tenía pensada por haberlo invitado. Negó firmemente e intentó poner cara de confusión.  
»Uh, ya veo... Serán alucinaciones mías tal vez.  
Aoi forzó un poco la sonrisa y se encogió de hombros. Ya había perdido el hilo de la conversación, no sabía cómo seguirla, cómo mantener a Kai allí por más tiempo. Se sintió dolido en cuanto lo vio ponerse de pie y regalarle una sonrisa de despedida. Ansiaba poder hablar con él de cualquier cosa al azar. Tenía que evitar a toda costa que Kai se marchara.   
—¡Espera! —Exclamó levantándose rápidamente del sofá, sorprendiendo de esa manera al castaño—. Sabes, es muy tarde.  
Miró la hora y dibujó una sonrisa casi amarga.  
—Aoi, son las siete de la tarde —sin borrar la sonrisa, posó una mano en el hombro ajeno logrando que se tensara notoriamente—. ¿Qué pasa?  
—Puedes quedarte hasta mañana... ¿Quieres?  
Una leve y apacible risa hizo eco en los tímpanos del pelinegro. Eso se consideraba como un rotundo sí.  
Cenaron en tranquilidad a las nueve. Kai le había ayudado a preparar la cena, una muy apetitosa, por cierto. Llenaban sus estómagos con lo que tenían en sus platos mientras escuchaban la televisión al fondo. No era la primera vez que el líder se quedaba en su casa, pero todo le pareció diferente al pelinegro. El entorno, el silencio, las risas, las largas charlas de un Kai que no cerraba la boca ni bajo el agua: que lejos de cansar al guitarrista, lo entretenía mucho. Todo parecía haber cambiado desde la última vez que Kai se quedó con él.  
Aoi era del tipo más bien solitario. Le gustaba tener un espacio para sí mismo, pero a la vez le acobardaba el hecho de sentirse demasiado solo en aquella casa innecesariamente espaciosa. Con un carácter que a distancia se veía complicado, acompañado de su lado sensible y testarudo; todo junto y revuelto a veces sacaba de sus casillas a cualquiera. Un ejemplo sería Ruki: ambos comportándose casi de la misma manera, con personalidades que chocaban, creando una pequeña guerra que a veces hasta al líder le resultaba difícil parar.   
El guitarrista contempló al hombre que estaba sentado enfrente. Devoraba la comida del plato con mucho ahínco, dando la impresión de que jamás en su vida había probado bocado. El pelinegro no pudo evitar sonreír, risueño.  
Con Kai fue muy chocante al principio. No solo por su carácter, sino también por el tema de Yune, anterior baterista, quien poseía una buena amistad con Aoi. De todas formas, ya lo tenían asumido, eso era pasado, ya no discutían por tonterías y tampoco hacía falta recordar y sacar el tema de nuevo a la luz. Esos días de puro drama le hacían gracia en el presente.  
Bueno, eran recuerdos que quedarían grabados en su memoria.  
—¿Estás bien?  
Kai le pasó la mano por delante de la cara haciendo señas para que regresara al planeta Tierra. Aoi meneó la cabeza sintiéndose un poco tonto y avergonzado por haberse quedado mirando a Kai comer.  
»¿En qué estás pensando? —preguntó de nuevo.  
Aoi bajó la cabeza, negando lentamente con una pequeña sonrisa asomándose. Con aquella reacción, Kai supo que no le contaría nada.  
A la hora de acostarse, el pelinegro, sin decir ni una palabra, sacó del armario una manta gruesa y nada más darse la vuelta, se encontró con la interrogante mirada del líder. Aoi le sonrió amablemente.  
—Yo dormiré en el salón, Kai.  
—No lo veo justo, esta es tu casa —refutó. Al no recibir contesta, agregó—. ¿Sabes? Como no hay más habitaciones, creo que deberías comprar una cama de matrimonio o algo así —comentó mientras se quitaba el cinturón del pantalón.   
—Eso me haría sentir más solo de lo que estoy...   
Respondió arrastrando las palabras, sin apenas meditarlo por unos segundos, petrificando a Kai y haciendo que su entrecejo se frunciese. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que su boca había soltado, se dirigió a la puerta para salir de allí corriendo lo antes posible, pero el baterista fue más rápido y estampó una mano contra la puerta cerrándola de golpe y asustando a Aoi, quien pegó un brinco. No quiso darse la vuelta por nada de mundo. Tenía miedo de encontrarse con el serio rostro del líder, confesar de nuevo lo que pasaba por su cabeza al regresar a casa o cuando la realidad lo golpeaba al despertarse y le hacía sentir un vacío en su vida —el miedo a estar solo.  
Sintió la respiración ajena chocar contra su cuello y se estremeció. En un instante rememoró la última conversación del mismo tema —refiriéndose a la soledad— que tuvo con Ruki varios meses atrás. El vocalista lo escuchó atentamente para después darle un par de consejos que, curiosamente, Aoi no tuvo intención de seguir.   
—Creí que ya no seguías pensando lo mismo, Shiroyama Yuu.  
El aludido cerró los ojos con fuerza sintiendo cómo un profundo agujero lograba instalarse en su corazón. Kai le arrebató la manta de las manos y la tiró al suelo bruscamente.  
—Te enfadaste... —susurró a duras penas. Reunió valor y volteó a ver a Kai; sin embargo y contra todo pronóstico suyo, este había suavizado su expresión, convirtiéndose así en un rostro tranquilo. Aoi no entendía nada.  
—No me enfadé, Yuu, nada de eso —contradijo el baterista, sonriendo—. Perdón por mi comentario, es que a mí me gusta más una cama espaciosa para ponerme a dar vueltas en ella —comentó para hacer sonreír al otro, objetivo que consiguió por poco tiempo.   
La primera lágrima traicionera se deslizó por la mejilla, y el baterista pudo apreciar el camino recorrido desde los ojos marrones del guitarrista hasta la mandíbula, terminando aquella lágrima por caer al suelo. Una punzada atacó su corazón al verlo en aquel estado.  
Cuando Yuu lloraba, solía hacerlo en otras ocasiones: cuando estaba borracho o tan feliz que sus sentimientos salían a la luz. Ahora estaba sobrio, con su mirada irradiando tristeza. Kai se aproximó a él y lo abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo.   
»Desahógate, venga...  
Lo sentía derrumbado entre sus brazos, sollozando debido a la soledad que sentía. Con dulzura, el baterista repartió suaves caricias en su cabeza logrando que poco a poco se calmara.   
—Lo siento —susurró, frotándose los ojos y respirando profundamente. Su labio inferior tembló.  
—No te disculpes. A veces es bueno llorar y dejar salir tus sentimientos, ¿hm? —Kai le regaló una efímera sonrisa y con la misma lo guió hasta el baño para que se lavase la cara.  
Ambos se acostaron tras conversar un rato más. Yuu, además de avergonzado por haber llorado delante del líder, estaba más aliviado respecto al tema que lo preocupaba, aquello a lo que tanto le temía. Kai lo había tratado bien, acariciándole la cabeza y jugando con su cabello hasta que Morfeo les ganó la batalla y cayeron rendidos en un profundo sueño.  
«—Elígeme, elígeme... Por favor, Kai, elígeme a mí»  
Ese fue su último pensamiento. 

 

Ruki miró por el rabillo del ojo a Reita y este le sostuvo la mirada por unos segundos que para el otro duraron lo suyo. Los dos esperaban impacientes a que Uruha hiciese acto de presencia en la sala de ensayos para poner punto y final a la misteriosa incógnita.  
¿Con quién saldría Kai?   
Ruki, Uruha y Reita querían ganar para conseguir tres sirvientes durante una semana. Al pelinegro, en cambio, le cayó como un balde de agua fría volver a la realidad. Se aterró de buenas a primeras, pues pensaba que Kai, al enterarse de la apuesta, creería que lo pasado la noche anterior había sido solamente para ganar puntos en el juego. Quería tirarse de los pelos por ser tan tonto y no darse cuenta de que la cagaría en algún momento.  
Su corazón pareció dar un vuelco cuando vio a Uruha asomarse por la puerta y a los otros yendo en dirección a un Kai que seguía sentado en el sofá leyendo unos papeles tranquilamente.   
Casi quiso salir corriendo, casi.  
—Kai, queremos preguntarte algo serio, así que contesta honestamente —habló primero Ruki, causando incertidumbre en el líder.  
—Si tuvieses que salir con alguno de nosotros como pareja...  
—¿A quién elegirías? —Reita perduró con su mejor expresión de seriedad aun después de ver cómo la cara de Kai cambiaba por completo. Estaba totalmente estupefacto.   
—Eh... —el líder vaciló por unos instantes. Luego reparó en el pelinegro sentado con la cabeza gacha justo a su lado. Alzó una ceja, pensativo—. ¿Cualquiera de la banda?  
—Sí, de nosotros —afirmó Uruha. Este, al ver que Kai le sonreía, supuso que la competición la tenía ganada y que tendría tres buenos esclavos por siete días, mas la victoria le duró unos segundos que apenas logró saborear bien.  
Los labios de Kai se curvaron tras decir a quién elegiría. El mencionado giró la cabeza en su dirección encontrándose con tres hombres decepcionados y otro riendo por sus reacciones.  
Su nudo en el estómago desapareció en cuestión de segundos.

 

Kai le quitó de las manos el paquete de tabaco y le robó un cigarrillo manteniendo en su rostro una mueca graciosa. Después de la respuesta y mitad del ensayo, tuvieron un breve descanso que aprovecharon para fumar en la azotea del edificio. Hacía frío, pero no era para tanto.   
—¿Contento? —interrogó el líder, dándole un pequeño codazo.  
Aoi rio e inclinó la cabeza fijando la vista en el suelo, percibiendo también una ola de calor subirle al rostro y un picor en sus ojos que intentaba calmar con rápidos parpadeos. Realmente quería llorar de felicidad.  
»¿Y tú, a quién elegirías? —Kai le preguntó sin rodeos.  
El guitarrista por poco se asfixia con el humo. El corazón comenzó a latir con rapidez en su pecho.  
—Yo... —musitó con un hilo de voz, desviando la mirada del otro—. Te elegiría a ti.  
—¿Quieres ir a cenar esta noche? —volvió a preguntarle tan rápido como el pensamiento.   
—Ah... ¿A cenar? Claro...  
—Sí. ¿Prefieres ir a un restaurante o que yo prepare la cena? —dijo mientras se aproximaba lo más posible a un nervioso pelinegro.  
—Bueno, prefiero tu comida...  
—Eso me alegra porque, a partir de este momento, no volverás a sentirte solo.  
Y le dejó un casto beso en la mejilla.

Yuu no supo cuándo le había dejado entrar completamente en su vida. No obstante, algo tenía muy claro. Ahora que se sabía la verdad, alejar de su corazón al verdadero Yutaka que se escondía tras el baterista de the GazettE no le iba a parecer tan fácil como en un principio.


End file.
